


ART: Going up, Doctor?

by EarthCallingAlice



Series: Star Trek Art [5]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Art, Fanart, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Kissing, M/M, No Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthCallingAlice/pseuds/EarthCallingAlice
Summary: Love in an elevator -- NOW IN COLOR!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Did this art in pencil and pen then I added the colors with a tablet using GIMP. Enjoy! :)

[ ](http://imgur.com/1JKxNEv)


End file.
